It is known to use flanged pipe ends for interconnecting such pipe ends, for example, in accordance with "Standard ABS 0395". In these connections of two metallic pipe ends, the pipe ends themselves are provided with flanges either produced by a rolling operation applied to each pipe end or by securing a flange element to the pipe end, for example, by welding. The circumferential surface of each flange comprises a circumferentially extending radially inwardly reaching groove into which an O-ring is inserted. Each flange has its own O-ring. In the assembled state of the coupling the two flanges are positioned inside a cylindrical sleeve which encloses the flanges. The sleeve has such an inner diameter that its inner surface presses the O-rings radially inwardly. The sleeve is secured with a hose clamp against axial displacement. However, an axial play is provided in order to compensate for length deviations. An angular deviation of .+-.4.degree. is also permissible. The tightening of the hose clamp is accomplished by self-locking snap closures.
In order to assure a good electrical contact between both pipe sections, the hose clamp is provided with contact springs which have a projection that bears against the respective flange.
The above described pipe couplings require a relatively large number of individual elements which do not facilitate, nor do they speed up the assembly of these couplings, since each element must be checked and care must be taken that each element is in the correct required position relative to all other elements. When repairs must be made, difficulties are encountered because the flange portions integrally connected to the pipe ends are not easily removed due to the welded or rolled connection. Another problem with conventional couplings exists in that the electrical transition resistance between the contact springs and the metallic pipes increases with time due to corrosion.